bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle
Bionicle was the name of a popular LEGO theme. It took place between the years 2001-2010 and had a ten year release span. List of Bionicle Sets and Products 2001 Collectibles *8525/8530 Kanohi Mask Pack Turaga *1417/8540 Vakama *1418/8541 Matau *1419/8543 Nokama *1420/8544 Nuju *8542 Onewa *8545 Whenua Toa *8531 Pohatu *8532 Onua *8533 Gali *8534 Tahu *8535 Lewa *8536 Kopaka Titans *8537 Nui-Rama *8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra *8539 Manas *8548 Nui-Jaga *8549 Tarakava Limited Editions *1388 Huki *1389 Onepu *1390 Maku *1391 Jala *1392 Kongu *1393 Matoro *8546 Power Pack 2002 Collectibles *8559/8569 Krana Pack *8597/8598 Kanohi Nuva & Krana Pack Bohrok Va *1431/8554 Tahnok Va *1432/8555 Nuhvok Va *1433/8550 Gahlok Va *1434/8552 Lehvak Va *8551 Kohrak Va *8553 Pahrak Va Bohrok *8560 Pahrak *8561 Nuhvok *8562 Gahlok *8563 Tahnok *8564 Lehvak *8565 Kohrak Toa *8566 Onua Nuva *8567 Lewa Nuva *8568 Pohatu Nuva *8570 Gali Nuva *8571 Kopaka Nuva *8572 Tahu Nuva Titans *8556 Boxor *8557 Exo-Toa *8558 Cahdok & Gahdok Limited Editions *10023 BIONICLE Master Builder Set 2003 Collectible *8580 Kraata *8599 Kanohi Nuva & Krana-Kal Pack Bohrok-Kal *8573 Nuhvok-Kal *8574 Tahnok-Kal *8575 Kohrak-Kal *8576 Lehvak-Kal *8577 Pahrak-Kal *8578 Gahlok-Kal Matoran *8581 Kopeke *8582 Matoro *8583 Hahli *8584 Hewkii *8585 Hafu *8586 Macku Rahkshi *8587 Panrahk *8588 Kurahk *8589 Lerahk *8590 Guurahk *8591 Vorahk *8592 Turahk Titans *8593 Makuta *8594 Jaller & Gukko *8595 Takua & Pewku *8596 Takanuva Limited Editions *1441 Fikou *3287/10201 Takutanuva 2004 Collectibles *3259 Disk Launcher *8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack Toa *8601 Toa Vakama *8602 Toa Nokama *8603 Toa Whenua *8604 Toa Onewa *8605 Toa Matau *8606 Toa Nuju Matoran *8607 Nuhrii *8608 Vhisola *8609 Tehutti *8610 Ahkmou *8611 Orkahm *8612 Ehrye Vahki *8614 Nuurakh *8615 Bordakh *8616 Vorzakh *8617 Zadakh *8618 Rorzakh *8619 Keerakh Titans *8621 Turaga Dume & Nivawk *8622 Nidhiki *8623 Krekka *8811 Toa Lhikan & Kikanalo Limited Editions *8026 Kraatu *8711 Master Accessory Kit *8713 Limited Edition Accessory Kit *10202 Ultimate Dume 2005 Collectibles *8748 Rhotuka Spinners Rahaga *4868 Gaaki *4869 Pouks *4870 Kualus *4877 Norik *4878 Bomonga *4879 Iruini Toa *8736 Toa Hordika Vakama *8737 Toa Hordika Nokama *8738 Toa Hordika Whenua *8739 Toa Hordika Onewa *8740 Toa Hordika Matau *8741 Toa Hordika Nuju Visorak *8742 Vohtarak *8743 Boggarak *8744 Oohnorak *8745 Roporak *8746 Keelerak *8747 Suukorak Titans *8755 Keetongu *8756 Sidorak *8761 Roodaka Limited Editions *6620 Ultimate Accessory Set *6637 Ultimate Battle Set *8715 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set *8762 Toa Iruini *8763 Toa Norik *8769 Visorak's Gate *10203 Voporak Playsets *8757 Visorak Battle Ram *8758 Tower of Toa *8759 Battle of Metru Nui 2006 Collectibles *8719 Zamor Spheres Matoran *8721 Velika *8722 Kazi *8723 Piruk *8724 Garan *8725 Balta *8726 Dalu Toa *8727 Toa Jaller *8728 Toa Hahli *8729 Toa Nuparu *8730 Toa Hewkii *8731 Toa Kongu *8732 Toa Matoro Piraka *8900 Reidak *8901 Hakann *8902 Vezok *8903 Zaktan *8904 Avak *8905 Thok Titans *8733 Axonn *8734 Brutaka *8764 Vezon & Fenrakk Limited Editions *6934 Good Guy *6935 Bad Guy *6937 Give Away *7216 Gold Good Guy *7217 Braca *7716 QUICK Good Guy White *7717 QUICK Bad Guy Green *7718 QUICK Bad Guy Yellow *7719 QUICK Good Guy Red *8624 Race for the Mask of Life *8625 Umbra *8626 Irnakk *10204 Vezon & Kardas Playsets *8892 Piraka Outpost *8893 Lava Chamber Gate *8894 Piraka Stronghold 2007 Collectibles *8934 Squid Ammo Matoran & Hydruka *8929 Defilak *8930 Dekar *8931 Thulox *8932 Morak Barraki *8916 Takadox *8917 Kalmah *8918 Carapar *8919 Mantax *8920 Ehlek *8921 Pridak Toa *8910 Toa Mahri Kongu *8911 Toa Mahri Jaller *8912 Toa Mahri Hewkii *8913 Toa Mahri Nuparu *8914 Toa Mahri Hahli *8915 Toa Mahri Matoro Titans *8922 Gadunka *8923 Hydraxon *8924 Maxilos & Spinax Limited Editions *6936 Piraka & Catapult *6944 Good Guy 07 *6945 Bad Guy *6946 Squid Launcher Function *8935 Nocturn *8939 Lesovikk *8940 Karzahni 2008 Matoran *8944 Tanma *8945 Solek *8946 Photok *8947 Radiak *8948 Gavla *8949 Kirop Phantoka *8685 Toa Kopaka *8686 Toa Lewa *8687 Toa Pohatu *8691 Antroz *8692 Vamprah *8693 Chirox Mistika *8688 Toa Gali *8689 Toa Tahu *8690 Toa Onua *8694 Krika *8695 Gorast *8696 Bitil Titans *8697 Toa Ignika *8698 Vultraz *8699 Takanuva *8941 Rockoh T3 *8942-1 Jetrax T6 *8943 Axalara T9 Limited Editions *6126 Good Guy 2008 *6127 Bad Guy 2008 *6128 Function 2008 *8942-2 Super-Charged Jetrax T6 *8952 Mutran & Vican *8953 Makuta Icarax *8954 Mazeka *20005 Klakk 2009 Agori *8972 Atakus *8973 Raanu *8974 Tarduk *8975 Berix *8976 Metus *8977 Zesk Glatorian *8978 Skrall *8979 Malum *8980 Gresh *8981 Tarix *8982 Strakk *8983 Vorox Glatorian Legends *8984 Stronius *8985 Ackar *8986 Vastus *8987 Kiina *8988 Gelu *8989 Mata Nui Titans *8991 Tuma *8992 Cendox V1 *8993 Kaxium V3 *8994 Baranus V7 *8995 Thornatus V9 *8996 Skopio XV-1 Limited Editions *8990 Fero & Skirmix *8998 Toa Mata Nui *20012 Click 2010 BIONICLE Stars *7116 Tahu *7117 Gresh *7135 Takanuva *7136 Skrall *7137 Piraka *7138 Rahkshi